Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate
'''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate '''is a fighting games to sequel to 2014 games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Theorysonic Swift. Upcoming console Xbox Project Scarlett and PlayStation 5 coming Hoilday 2020. Playable characters Veretans # Mitchell Van Morgan # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star* # Tommy Pickles # Angelica Pickles* # Arnold Shortman # Eliza Thornberry # Rocko Wallaby # Ickis # Otto Rocket # Daggett and Norbert* # CatDog* # Ren and Stimpy* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra # Leonardo # Donatello # Raphael # Michelangelo # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud # Clyde McBride # Kid Danger* # Bunsen # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Evil Jimmy* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Burgerbeard* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # Jellyfish+ # Chloe Carmichael* # Everest* # Felicity* (RBUK) # Miguel* (RBUK) # Athena* (RBUK) # Yana* (RBUK) # Luan Loud* # Tiger Claw* # Karai* # Bebop and Rocksteady* # Master Udon* # King Neptune* # BlackJack* # Officer Duke Detain* # Fire Chief Freya McCloud* # Handyman Harl Hubbs* # Sky Whale* # Volt* # Arc* (Knight Squad) # Ciara* (Knight Squad) # Warwick* (Knight Squad) # Buttercup* (Knight Squad) # Lampo* (44 Cats) # Pilou* (44 Cats) # Milady* (44 Cats) # Meatball* (44 Cats) # Valeria Olivas! (Challenger Pack #1: Middle School Moguls) Third Party # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Spider-Man* # Iron Man* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* (Echo Fighter of Raven Queen) # Briar Beauty* # Blondie Lockes* (Echo Fighter of Briar Beauty) # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Max Steel* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Simon's Cat+ # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle* # Rose Cinderella* # Vicky Broomstick (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella)* # Red Ranger* # Felicity Fox (with Flick)* # Blue Ranger* # Yellow Ranger* # Pink Ranger* # He-Man* # She-Ra (Echo Fighter of He-Man)* # Rena Rogue* # Queen Bee* # Pixie Girl* # Feryon* # Miss Rose* # Lady Dragon* # Lady Butterfly* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters ! are Challenger Pack DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * San Lorenzo (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberry) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * New O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Double Dare 2018 Stage (Double Dare) * Legend of the Hidden Temple Stage (Legend of the Hidden Temple) * Kids' Choice Awards Blimp (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * The Loud House (The Loud House) * Muckledunk School (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Turtle Hideout (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Canterlot High (Equestria Girls) * Canterlot Mall (Equestria Girls) * Camp Everfree (Equestria Girls) * Catlantic City (RBUK) * Wonderland (Wonder Park) * Regal Academy (Regal Academy) * Comand Center (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Wonderwood Village (Enchantimals) * Castle Grayskull (Masters of the Universe) * Fast Lane (Lego City Adventures) * Penguin Lair (Jingle Brawl) * Beyblade Arena (Beyblade Burst) * Magical School (Knight Squad) * Granny's Garden (44 Cats) * Mogul Academy! (Challenger Pack #1: Middle School Moguls) MORE COMING SOON! Plus are DLC stages ! are Challenger Pack DLC stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) * Miguel's Guitar (RBUK) * HandCuffs (Lego City Adventures) * Sword (Knight Squad) * Cat Traps (44 Cats) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Captain Man * Fee and Foo * Polly Pocket * Olivia and Stephanie * Carapace * Kitty Softpaws * Hawk Snow White * Green Ranger * Sage Skunk * Orko * Prince Denzel and Prince Larry * Black Ranger * Mayor Fleck * Sage * Prudence * Blister * Boss * Winston MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob Story Mode * Various Nickelodeon and Non-Nickelodeon Characters Spirits * Galeem * Dharkon * Dharkon/Galeem and Heartless Master (Final Boss) * Dharkon and Galeem (True Final Boss) Classic Mode Paths * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths Spirits * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Spirits * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Spirits Battle Gallery Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Ultimate-PS4.png|PlayStation 4 Cover Art bandicam 2019-11-15 05-52-18-947.jpg|Xbox One Cover Art Category:Video games Category:Fictional video games Category:Fighting games Category:2019 Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Angry Beavers Category:Rugrats Category:2019 video games Category:Theorysonic Swift games